


The Lament of ? Duck

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Series: The Moon Lancer and The Heart Dancer [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Ducks, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prose Poem, The unspoken parent, personal characterization of the triplets' father, what if he wasn't dead either, what if the dad came back first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: I've been gone but now I'm backAnd I'm gonna set things right, no matter how incapable I seem to be





	The Lament of ? Duck

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this because I wanna throw my theories out in the open
> 
> For those who know my fics, yes I'm in the DuckTales fandom now
> 
> characterization for the triplets's dad is pure headcanon; in accordance to a theory of mine

1.

_**Awake!** _

...what again?

How long has it been?

Where lies me, this confused drake?

 

2.

The streets are filthier

And Duckburg is ever alive

**_What am I doing here?_ **

And why was it now the time I've been revived?

 

3.

**_I don't remember a thing_ **

Of what scrapped me out of my home

Oh, what trouble did I bring

Now that I'm in the streets all alone?

 

4.

Breaths wheezy, steps heavy

**_My love, my Della!_ **

Hands sweaty, mind unsteady

The only good thing that blessed this fella

 

5.

I remember now

Not by the bay, nor in the bar

Not here, yet somehow--

**_Her house! It's not too far!_ **

 

6.

**_Has it been years?_ **

Is it what I fear?

Her rejection ready

To befall more woe for me?

 

7.

I'm a parent-less duck

**_Who lives in self-doubt_ **

And has a lack of good luck

Therefore never heard out

 

8.

She taught me to keep going

Della, that fountain of ambition

**_She was somebody worth treasuring_ **

The one who improved my condition

 

9.

Her uncle was her hero

And her brother was her gravity

**_Maybe I was her hellish sorrow_ **

If not her source of vivacity

 

10.

McDuck Manor nears

**_My beak is bound_ **

I'm not ready for my own tears

To desecrate her sanctified ground

 

11.

The way is long

**_Familiar but inexperienced_ **

I pray I say nothing wrong

And I rely on my weak resilience

 

12.

I rattle the gates and stutter at the system,

**_"I'm lost, and if you can take me, I'd pay handsomely,"_ **

I stare at the camera above me, unsure if they listened

Perhaps in mercy, the gates open slowly

 

13.

I gulp and shudder

I stare at my not presentable self by the pond water

And I stand facing the door

**_Afraid of what's in store_ **


End file.
